My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is a 2013 Canada-American flash animated fantasy musical film released as a part of Hasbro's My Little Pony: Equestria Girlstoy line and media franchise of the same name, which is itself an anthropomorphized spin-off of the My Little Pony 2010 relaunch of the main My Little Pony franchise. The film was written by Meghan McCarthy and directed by Jayson Thiessen, and was produced by DHX Media's 2D animation studio in Vancouver, Canada for Hasbro Studios in the United States. It premiered at the Los Angeles Film Festival on June 15, 2013, followed by limited release in the United States and Canada on June 16, 2013, with a home media release on August 6, 2013. It also commemorates the thirtieth anniversary of the launch of the original My Little Pony toy line. Plot The films stars the main cast of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as teenage human girls. Princess Twilight Sparkle's crown, the element of magic, is stolen by Sunset Shimmer who disappears into a mirror that leads into the human world. Without the crown, all the other Elements of Harmony will have no power to protect Equestria, so Twilight and Spike go through the mirror to chase after the culprit to retrieve her crown. They discover themselves in a new world where Twilight is a teenaged human girl and Spike is a talking dog, and they find friends that resemble their pony friends from Equestria. Twilight works with her friends to become Princess of the Fall Formal to win her crown back from the human Sunset Shimmer and to "change the destiny of these two parallel worlds." The film takes place after the season three finale, around the Summertime shorts Make Up Shake Up, A Photo Booth Story, and Raise This Roof, and before the season four premiere. Why It Rocks # Really well written story with a use of the TV series and the use of human life. # Awesome voice acting. # All of the main cast are great as usual. They are even great as humans. # The film introduces Sunset Shimmer. A well known character who started off as an antagonist, but turns nice in the end. # Very funny moments like when human Pinkie Pie guesses correctly about Twilight's true identity. # Awesome music like the Cafeteria Song # It displays a great and solid message about how high schoolers shouldn't be diversed into categories like jocks, nerds, goths, and musicians, and that they should realize they are all similar than they think and that they can be friends no matter how different they are. # There are some good callbacks to the previous episodes of the TV series like Rainbow Dash's "SO AWESOME!!" Bad Qualities # Sunset Shimmer's portrayal in this film comes off as more of a stereotypical alpha female/bully (alpha bitch according to TV Tropes.Org) than an antagonist. # There are a number of strange moments and plotholes in the film, such as the reasoning for Twilight's friends not being able to go through the magic mirror and disrupt the balance but Spike could go through it without any practical downsides. # There are unnecessary filler romance scenes involving Twilight and Flash Sentry. #* Speaking of Flash Sentry, he is a bland stereotypical male love interest for Twilight without any interesting interactions between the two. # Compared to her human appearance in the other Equestria Girls films, Twilight's human appearance in this film and Rainbow Rocks is very unfitting. # Rainbow Dash got very little screen time compared to the rest of the Mane Six. Category:2010s films Category:Animation films Category:My Little Pony films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Based on television Category:Family films Category:All star cast films Category:Animal films Category:Based on merchandise Category:Children movies Category:Canadian films Category:American films Category:Hasbro Films Category:Decent Films